A need exists for a granulating device with a cutting chamber housing and a cutter drive housing that can be reproducibly and precisely connected together, such as by a single operating person, while also ensuring the elimination of a risk of injury due to a cutter drive that is running when the cutting chamber housing parts and the cutter drive housing are disassembled.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.